


Thirst Trap

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, and filming naughty things, includes mentions of wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: In which Kevin falls right into AJ's thirst trap.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Kevin Richardson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AJ's gym selfies.

AJ grinned as his phone lit up, knowing who had sent the text before he even read the name. He stretched out on the bed he shared with Rochelle and opened the message.

Kevvy Kev: You home?

Five minutes. Only five minutes had passed since he posted the thirst trap on his Instagram, and as he suspected – and hoped – Kevin fell right into it.

AJ: Yeah, but the girls are here.

Kevvy Kev: Come over?

AJ: Let me shower first.

Kevvy Kev: Hurry, Alex.

Heat trickled down to AJ's loins as he pictured the things he knew Kevin would soon be doing to him. Not wasting another moment, he rolled out of bed and stripped from his sweaty gym clothes. He threw them in the hamper as he walked into the bathroom.

AJ knew he looked good. He knew Kevin was starved for him; he'd made the older man wait. He had spent months working hard to get into the best shape in his life, and Kevin was drooling from the other side of LA. Flexed muscles, shining skin, rippling, defined stomach. He was happy to post such photographs on social media, and proud. His gym time was garnering results. It would be silly not to share it with the world.

AJ lived for the attention. He knew the fans would enjoy it. He also knew it would drive Kevin crazy.

AJ snapped another photo in front of the bathroom mirror, tastefully cropped just below the hips but just above somewhere else. He sent it to Kevin, set his phone down on the counter, and entered the shower.

After he finished his shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out to see several texts from Kevin waiting for him.

Kevvy Kev: Fuck.

Kevvy Kev: Fuck me!

Kevvy Kev: Jesus, get here now.

Kevvy Kev: Can't believe you've made me wait so damn long.

Kevvy Kev: Can't wait to see you, gonna make you feel good.

Kevvy Kev: Kris wants us to take pics.

Kevvy Kev: Image

The last message was a photograph. A shot of the bulge in Kevin's boxer briefs. AJ licked his lips and wandered back into the bedroom to dress.

He knew he wouldn't be clothed long while at the Richardson residence, but he always prided himself in his fashion. He pulled on some ripped jogger-style jeans and a white v-neck. Iced the cake with a baseball cap, a newer pair of Nikes, and some other accessories. He plucked a pair of sunglasses out from a drawer, slid his wallet and keys into his pocket, and headed downstairs, feeling sexy as shit.

“Hey, babe,” he said as he approached Rochelle in the living room, “Headed over Kevin's.” She looked up at him from the couch where she was watching a Disney movie with their daughters.

“Finally giving him what he wants, hm?” she smiled, and received the kiss he gave her.

“Been months. Figure he won't last much longer,” AJ chuckled.

“Well, you know the deal – if you guys take video or photos, feel free to send them my way.”

“'Course, love. Be home later.” He addressed his whole family, “Bye girls. Love you.”

A chorus of sweet goodbyes sounded, and AJ slid his sunglasses on and left the house.

As he slid into his car, he checked his phone and saw yet another text.

Kevvy Kev: ETA?

He smirked.

AJ: Leaving now.

Kevvy Kev: Image

Now Kevin revealed his full length in this photo, his hand gripping the base and holding it on display.

AJ: Don't touch. Wait for me.

Kevvy Kev: Been fucking waiting. 4 fucking months.

Kevvy Kev: Gonna break your fucking back.

AJ bit his lip and started his car.

The short drive to the Richardsons' felt achingly long. AJ managed to maintain his composure and focused on the road, pushing fantasies of Kevin to the back of his head. He didn't want to enter his band mate's home with a raging boner, after all. He had some class.

He didn't remember the walk from his car to Kevin's front door, nor did he remember knocking on it. Kevin appeared before him, looking like a fucking vision.

Barefoot, sweats, black t-shirt, and every hair on his head perfectly in its place. His smile was warm, but his green eyes gave him away completely, dark with want.

Baloo appeared next to his owner and bumped AJ's hand with his nose, requesting some head pats. Kristin was not far behind the dog and came up to guide Baloo away from their guest after AJ gave the good boy a chin scratch.

“Hi, AJ,” she greeted, grinning that thousand watt smile.

“Hey, Kris,” the younger Backstreet Boy greeted, “How're you doin'?”

“We can chat later,” Kris told him, pulling the eager dog from the entryway, “My husband is about to explode if he doesn't get his hands on you. I'll be downstairs. Have fun.”

AJ ravenously eyed Kevin's ass as he followed his band mate up the stairs.

“Please wear sweatpants more often,” he said under his breath and heard Kevin chuckle softly.

Kevin's demeanor changed the moment they got into the bedroom. The attitude Kevin had in his texts was switched on, and when the door was shut, AJ was pressed against it.

AJ loved being pinned. He always enjoyed being dominated and letting Kevin dominate him. He'd never admit that – but it was obvious that he didn't have to. Kevin knew him.

Kevin gripped AJ's wrists, pressing them against the cool door.

“Hi,” Kevin breathed, lips only centimeters from AJ's, and AJ realized they never actually greeted one another.

“Hey,” he said, tipping his chin up to close the distance.

Bliss. That was Kevin. AJ allowed himself to melt and become clay in the older man's hands.

Kevin wasted little time. He kissed AJ deeply, releasing one of AJ's wrists so that he had a free hand to place upon AJ's neck. AJ warmed under the touch as Kevin's thumb circled his sensitive skin.

“Missed you,” Kevin said into AJ's mouth.

“M'too,” AJ replied. His bandmate soon moved his lips to his neck, licking and sucking, but not hard enough to leave marks. AJ placed his hands in Kevin's silky dark hair and moaned as the older man kissed him. Soon, Kevin backed off him and took the moment to breathe and look down at his long time lover.

“You look good,” he said.

AJ took a moment to notice the guest bedroom that he was all-too-familiar with. He had been here many times, though most of their rendezvous took place behind whatever locked doors (or unlocked, depending how desperate they were) they could find on tour. One thing that struck him as unusual was the presence of a tripod at the base of the bed.

“What's that?” he asked, slipping past Kevin and getting a closer look. “We filming today?”

“I told you Kris wants pics,” Kevin said, following closely, hands caressing the smaller man's back, “so long as that's ok with you.”

“Video, too?” AJ asks, turning and embracing the older man.

“Again, if you're in the mood for it.”

“I'm in the mood for everything with you, all the time, always,” AJ said, grinning, and pulled Kevin down to his lips once more.

He thought he had been depriving Kevin all these months, but he'd truly been depriving himself. Kevin had a way of turning him on so fiercely that AJ feared he'd never come down. Today was no exception. The moment Kevin whimpered with need, heat shot through AJ's whole body.

“Set up your phone,” he encouraged, and Kevin broke from him to attach his phone to the tripod. AJ took the time to kick off his shoes, remove his shirt and sunglasses, and slide out of his pants. He threw himself onto the perfectly made bed, erection obvious in his tented boxers.

Kevin adjusted the tripod, hit record, and climbed into the bed with AJ, straddling him.

“You still watch our old videos?” AJ asked, lifting the bottom of Kevin's shirt, guiding it off. He referred to previous videos they'd filmed while having sex. Kevin had been really into recording them for years now, with one of their first being on a camcorder on AJ's 18th birthday. He wasn't sure if Kevin still had that footage lying around, but wouldn't be surprised if it had ended up somewhere in Lou Pearlman's derelict mansion.

“Often,” Kevin said, blushing slightly. He leaned down and connected their lips once more, then tossed his shirt somewhere off the bed. He scooted back until he was able to release AJ's cock from its fabric confines.

He took a moment and gazed at AJ's panting, tattooed body.

“Damn,” he breathed, “You look so good, baby. You always look so good, but wow. Your hard work has paid off.”

AJ grinned proudly and stretched his arms behind his head, knowing his muscles would flex as he did so. Kevin made a quiet noise as he observed, and AJ lived for the desire on his friend's face.

“Why did you make me wait so long?” Kevin begged.

“I like how desperate you get,” AJ said. “I bet you'll cum in seconds. I love that control.”

Kevin cracked a smile. “You made us wait for months so that you'd get me to cum in a few seconds? Makes no sense to me.”

“Well, plus the whole pandemic thing,” AJ added. Kevin swooped down and entered into a bruising kiss, hand snaking between their bodies to roughly jerk AJ's length.

“Oh – oh, oh, shit, wait, I---”

AJ's head tilted back and Kevin watched him rise into a shaky orgasm.

“N-not how I planned this,” AJ said through gasps as his load splattered all over his stomach and Kevin's hand.

“What was that about me cumming in seconds?” Kevin asked, drawing his hand to his mouth and licking off each finger like AJ's cum was barbeque sauce.

“Not fair,” AJ panted. “Fuck. I'll wreck you in round two.”

“Round one isn't even over yet,” Kevin cooed, eyes playful, and slid his sweats down to his thighs. His cock sprung out, long and hard, and AJ felt his body fire up all over again.

“Up, c'mere, up here,” AJ gestured, and Kevin scooted up to present his dick to AJ's wet lips. AJ opened his mouth, but Kevin stopped them.

“Wait,” the older Backstreet Boy said, and tumbled off AJ to shake off his sweats. He snatched his phone from the tripod and stuffed a pillow underneath AJ's head before resuming his place atop AJ's chest. “Show me that mouth, baby,” he said, viewing his lover through his phone screen. AJ obediently took his cock into his mouth and did what he knew he was very talented at.

Kevin's moans filled the room, and AJ could tell the man was refraining from thrusting. He placed his manicured fingers onto the other man's hips and encouraged him to move, and Kevin did. He removed the hat AJ was still wearing, tossed it to the side somewhere, and grasped AJ's head to hold him in place. He continued to film with his other hand. AJ stared right into the camera lens, knowing Kevin would love that later.

“Made me wait, I'll make you work for it,” Kevin growled, and fucked AJ's mouth. AJ relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, focusing on that length going in and out at a steady pace. After a while, Kevin got bored and AJ released his cock from his lips with a wet pop.

“Missed you,” he said, eyes wet from pleasure. It wasn't unusual to get Kevin to cry during sex. When AJ saw tears in the older one's eyes, he knew he did a good job. The dark want remained in Kevin's green depths, and Kevin guided them both to a laying position, lips locking together again.

Kevin reached behind him, feeling around in the side drawer for their bottle of lube. Finding it, he uncapped it and handed it to AJ.

“Fuck me. Please,” he said.

AJ looked at him, surprised. Usually Kevin preferred giving to receiving, and he couldn't remember how long it had been since he let AJ inside him. Maybe making Kevin wait had been worth it after all.

“Welp, don't have to ask twice,” AJ quipped, kissing Kevin's forehead before pushing him onto his back.

He knew he was a lucky man to see this sight. Kevin looked up at him, eyes still watery, full of trust that had been there for years. AJ was the only human in the world to see him open up this way, and he would never take that for granted. He gently pressed Kevin's legs apart, breaking eye contact to squirt a stripe of lubricant onto his fingers. He set aside the tube and went to work gently stretching the man open.

Kevin whimpered and AJ watched as his cock twitched with every thrust of his fingers.

“Damn,” AJ breathed, and Kevin arched his head back against his pillow, muscles flexing as he relaxed under his lover's touch. He removed his fingers and jerked his cock back to full hardness, grateful he'd be able to enjoy this. He wouldn't be spent so quickly this time.

“Ready?” AJ asked, and Kevin nodded. He looked to the side of his lover and saw Kevin's discarded phone. He picked it up, putting it back into record mode, and picked Kevin's long legs up over his shoulders. He slowly pressed his cock inside, filming Kevin's reaction as he filled him up.

“Shit,” Kevin groaned, and helped to hold his own legs up while AJ bottomed out.

“Yes,” AJ hissed. “Fuck, if only the whole damn world could see you.” Kevin's eyes flew shut, and AJ settled into a moderate pace, feeling orgasm approach quickly despite having just spent himself. They fucked like that for a while, utterances of praise to a higher power leaving their lips every few thrusts. AJ eventually got sick of filming and tossed the phone to the side, hoisting Kevin higher so he could get deeper.

Kevin groaned and AJ felt the older man clench around his cock.

“Cumming,” he gasped, and AJ watched Kevin as his mouth fell open and he gazed at him, glassy-eyed.

“Yes, cum baby,” AJ barely whispered. He kept up his pace as Kevin licked his lips, slowly coming down from orgasm. “So gorgeous.”

Kevin's body went slack under his, and AJ, knowing how sensitive he would be after cumming, pulled out gently. He took to jerking off until his body rose into a tumbling orgasm, and shot his load all over Kevin's pale stomach.

Tired, AJ flopped to his side and threw an arm over Kevin's chest, sighing.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you,” Kevin replied easily.

They fucked on and off for a few more hours, taking photos here and there. Finally, when they'd had enough of each other, they took turns showering and met Kristin downstairs in the kitchen.

“Refreshments?” she asked, pouring them each a glass of lemonade. “Y'all must be dehydrated from all that work.”

Kevin accepted a glass and leaned down to give her a kiss.

“Thanks, Kris,” AJ said, taking a long sip.

“Can't wait to see what you filmed for me later,” Kristin added with a wink.

AJ chatted with his friends for a while, shooting a few photos from earlier to Rochelle's phone. She replied back to each one, pleased. Eventually, AJ excused himself, and Kevin followed him to let him out.

“Don't make me wait so damn long next time,” Kevin begged, wrapping AJ into a hug.

“Well, you didn't break my back as promised,” AJ said, “so maybe I'll make it five months.”

“You're evil.”

“Says your hard dick,” AJ laughed, grasping Kevin through his pants to make a point.

“I may be hard again but I swear my dick will fall off if we go another round,” Kevin chuckled. “I've got to recover.”

“See? You need the break.”

Kevin kissed him, sweetly, long.

“I've barely seen you since tour. Can't help it that you make me react this way.”

“Good night, Kevin,” AJ said, with one more kiss.

“Night, Alexander James McLean.”

AJ's dick twitched awake in his pants at Kevin's use of his full name, but he ignored it and headed out the door.

He wouldn't wait so long next time.


End file.
